


Spin Doctor

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: AJ/Punk, Bottom!CM Punk, Brad/Punk, Cena/Punk, Dark Slash, Gay Sex, M/M, Maddox/Punk, Wrestling, Yaoi, punkena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad screwed Punk once in a tag team match in the main event of Raw, he was in debt to the Champion, at HIAC, Punk is cashing in on that favor. Brad/Punk dark!Slash Bottom!Punk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Referee Brad Maddox/CM Punk; Implies: John Cena/CM Punk (Punkena), AJ Lee/CM Punk Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing.

CM Punk stormed through the winding corridors looking for one man in particular, one man that was in debt to him. He growled when he spotted the slightly taller dark haired male already dressed in his black slacks and black and white striped shirt with the WWE logo. He was talking quietly with several other referees' concerning the pay per view that was literally hours away, Hell in a Cell, in which he was to go one on one with the behemoth Neanderthal, Ryback.

He wasn't scared of Ryback, nor did he doubt his own ability to beat the man, but he was concerned with his own health and longevity after this match. He also wanted to send a message to Ryback, to Cena and to Rock that everyone can be bought, that nobody can be trusted when he was concerned.

The other Referee's took their leave as the man Punk had been searching for started the opposite way down the winding hallway. Punk stormed up behind the slightly larger man, cupping his hand over his mouth and tugging him into a janitor's closet, closing the door behind them as the man started to struggle until Punk let him go and turned the light on, smirking lightly at the look of surprise and shock on the younger male's face.

"Hello Brad." Punk greeted still smirking as Brad leaned against the wall, looking slightly confused as he regarded the WWE Champion.

"Punk… What can I do for you?" Brad asked slightly annoyed and a bit nervous as Punk advanced on him slowly, that grin never leaving his face. Punk pressed Brad against the wall, keeping one of his legs between the young Ref's, making sure to rub his thigh against the growing bulged hidden by the black cotton of the slacks.

"What indeed…"Punk teased licking his lips. "See Brad… you… you're still in debt to me after that screw job of yours a couple months ago… and looks like you're the referee for my title defense tonight against Ryback… I think you know very well where this is going…" he murmured seductively in Brad's ear, sending shivers down his spin.

"Punk… I… I can't… Ryback will kill me…" Brad groaned as Punk flexed his thigh, grinding his own hard on into Brad's trapped thigh. "You can. You will. Or I won't get you off… I'll let you go out there like that. If I lose tonight…" Punk started as he pressed his chest against Brad's, his lips pressed against Brad's ear as he continued in a whispered tone. "I'm going to find you Brad. I'll take all my anger, frustration, and aggression… out on you. Not the way you like either… I'll get you so fucking hard… cuff you to my bed and leave you there all fucking day with a cock ring on." Brad groaned low in his throat as he felt Punk began to grind against his leg.

"Oh fuck…" Brad hissed as Punk reached down and cupped his hard on, giving him a firm squeeze. "Mmm… is that for me Baby?" he teased with an arrogant smirk firmly in place. "You're so hard for me baby" he continued to taunt, his hand taking on a mind of its own, unbuckling Brad's belt, unbuttoning the slacks and forcing down the zipper.

"Punk…No… Don't" Brad panted as Punk rolled his eyes. "Yeah right… stop me then Brad." When Brad made no move to do so, Punk just smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Let's see what you're packing for me…" Punk mumbled slipping his hand inside and wrapping his fingers around Brad's thick mass. "Ohhh… yeah… I should've grabbed some lube… this is going to hurt for sure." He groaned, slowly flicking his wrist, rubbing Brad's erection.

"You're going to screw Ryback tonight… you're going to help me retain my WWE Championship… or you're not getting this…" saying this, Punk released Brad's cock long enough to pull his trunks down in the back and press his bare ass flush against Brad's thick cock. Brad grunted, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation at the feeling of Punk's ass against him. Punk smirked feeling Brad's arms wrap around him tightly, holding his body against him and beginning to thrust against his ass, moaning obscenely in his ear.

"Oh… god… Punk… oh… don't… don't fucking stop" Brad moaned, his hands gripping Punk's shoulders tightly. "Don't plan on it…" Punk muttered reaching back and taking hold of Brad's cock, stroking harder before he suddenly pulled his hand away, much to Brad's chagrin.

"Shut up dickhead…" Punk hissed pulling out of his embrace and turning to face him, yanking Brad's slacks down and yanking his striped shirt over his head as well.

"Wouldn't want to get little white stains on that spiffy uniform… Undress now." Punk ordered looking slightly annoyed as Brad quickly kicked his pants and shoes off. Punk yanked his shirt off, shoving his trunks down in the process. He slid to his knees in front of Brad taking his cock back in his hand, slowly stroking his dripping erection.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it, promise me… that you're going to help me retain my WWE Championship tonight… Let me hear you say that you're going to screw Ryback tonight…" Punk taunted in a seductive voice, his bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout that Brad found to be absolutely adorable, looking up at him with those gorgeous green eyes of his that Brad had a bit of an addiction for, that he could never say no to. Even with the threat of Ryback's retribution, the disdain of the WWE Universe, getting fired by the board of directors, tonight was not going to be the first.

"I'm going to help you… win… going to help you retain and beat Ryback… I'll help… I'll do it… Just… want to be inside of you… now…" Brad moaned, completely caving in as Punk grinned, satisfied with his answer.

"Good boy" Punk murmured before taking the head of Brad's weeping cock in his mouth, sucking on it hard. Brad moaned, throwing his head back at the feeling of absolute pleasure, feeling Punk move quickly, taking as much of Brad's cock in his mouth as possible.

"Oh Fuck!" Brad gasped as Punk gagged himself, pulling off to lick up and down on his cock, his free hand fondling Brad's balls. Punk spit, drooling all over Brad's erection, making sure to get it as wet as possible before he stood and faced Brad. "I want you to rim me. Get me ready." Punk ordered with a pointed glare, before turning his back to take his trunks completely off and bend over a discarded table.

Brad swallowed spreading Punk's cheeks with both of his hands, leaning closer and dragging his tongue over Punk's pink pucker, loving the way the WWE Champion shivered at the feeling. Brad repeated the action, spitting on Punk's entrance, probing at it with his tongue, eventually sliding it inside the WWE Champ, fucking him with it, loving the moans and groans falling from his lips at the tiny actions.

"Oh fuck yeah… oh… feels good" Punk moaned wantonly pushing his lithe hips back against Brad's tongue. "More… yeah… fuck me with it… ohh yeah…." Brad flattened his tongue out inside of Punk, stretching him slightly. "Oh Fuck!" Punk hissed at the action, his back straightening as Brad withdrew his tongue before shoving it back up, repeating the action several times as Punk panted in pleasure.

"Enough… fuck me Maddox… now" He ordered in a low groan. Brad groaned, spitting in his hand and coating his cock, hoping he had lubed Punk enough so he didn't hurt him too bad before the match. He went in slowly, making both of them moan, taking his time to enter Punk.

"Oh… Fuck just get it in" Punk snapped, groaning raggedly when Brad thrusted the rest of his cock inside of him. "Fuck…" Punk gasped, resting his forehead against the wall he was currently pressed against.

"Holy fuck… you're tight!" Brad hissed lowly, burying his face into Punk's bare back. "Shut up and fuck me…" Punk grunted as he arched his lower back, pushing his ass out, bending himself over as much as he could. Brad gasped as Punk started to fuck himself slowly on his cock.

"Oh… Oh, oh, fuck… yeah… shit feels good…" Punk moaned, gritting his teeth against the pain he did feel, the pleasure overriding it.

"Oh… shit you're hot… so fucking tight…" Brad moaned gripping Punk's lean hips with both hands, thrusting hard in and out of him, loving Punk's little gasps of pleasure with every thrust. "Oh… you are such a little whore… aren't you? Do you fuck every referee? Is this how you've remained champion for so long? Huh? You little slut, you…" Brad hissed as he began to quicken the pace, hitting Punk's prostate hard, ripping a ragged growl out of him.

"Fuck you bitch!" Punk hissed out in reply, growling "It's called hard work… and dedication… Let's not forget… who got hard for whom first… or how you got your damn job… whore…"

Brad sneered in reply, slapping Punk's ass hard with every thrust, hitting his prostate almost every time, ripping squeals and moans of pure pleasure out of the Champion's mouth. Punk reached down and started stroking his cock roughly, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching, knowing it wasn't going to last much longer.

Brad grunted feeling Punk's walls tighten around his shaft, watching Punk stroke himself before his walls clamped down completely on his cock, a scream of pleasure forcing its way from Punk's mouth as his orgasm hit, and he came hard, shooting his seed all over the floor under him. Brad gasped as Punk's orgasm dragged him over the edge with him, as he came, shooting his load inside of the Chicago Native. After a few moments of rest and getting themselves together, Punk straightened reaching back and pushing Brad off him.

"Get off me" He grumbled grabbed the shirt he brought with him, using it to clean himself off with, smirking as he looked down at the pink and black colors, the obnoxious stupid pose on the front. 'Let's rise above Cena' he thought with his smirk firmly planted.

"That's kind of fucked up don't you think?" Brad asked panting as he gestured to the cum and blood covered Cena shirt in Punk's hands. "No. Cena IS a cancer… Oh the irony!" Punk gushed pulling his trunks back on as Brad redressed himself as well.

"Don't let me down, Maddox… I mean… wouldn't want to lose this…" Saying this Punk slapped his own ass with a smirk still in place before continuing. "And wouldn't want to end up like my former flames… John Cena… asshole hasn't gotten over me leaving him… if he didn't piss me off… I wouldn't have set him… and AJ my other flame up for failure… they never hooked up… I lied… remember that… fraternizing with a Superstar… that's a bad charge 'cause Ref's are trusted not to…" Punk stopped at the door, turning around and tangling his hand in Brad's dark locks, tugging him in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless when he finally pulled away.

"See you out there… baby" Punk murmured seductively before he slipped out of the closet, leaving a conflicted Brad Maddox in his wake. He whistled happily as he skipped down the hall, grinning confidently, stopping by Cena's locker room. He grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper, writing a small, sweet message for Cena.

'Dear John' It read. 'Look, I bought your shirt… take a closer look, and know that when you see it… that is exactly what you think it is… and by the way… have fun wanking off alone tonight big boy. I know you'll be thinking of me, I know it pisses you off as you try to find out who made me cum so much… and just so you know John-Boy… it isn't who you think it is… You'll never guess who though… but you will wank off thinking about it and imagining it… Sweet Dreams, John-Boy. Never yours… ~ Punk'.

Punk grinned, satisfied with his taunting message as he passed a monitor, seeing John in the ring for the Hell in a Cell Preshow. He smirked and set the soiled shirt and note on top of John's things, knowing the Cenation leader was sure to see it when he came back.

'I always get what I want, be it revenge, sex, gold… whatever it is, if I want it, it's mine. First my revenge against AJ for betraying me, I cost her the General Manager Position she so loved. Then I ruined John's squeaky clean reputation by spreading rumors to Vickie about her and Cena which were just that… rumors… speculation, started by me, 'cause he stole my spotlight. Tonight Ryback will get his for embarrassing me on Raw and sticking his nose where it did not belong. Then Brad, you think you are getting something out of this but your debt will be paid in full, you screwed me and now you're helping me screw Ryback, and if Ryback is still hungry… well good knowing you Brad… It won't feel too good to get shafted now will it? And they all fall… Watch me rise… Everything I did had a reason. I always get what I want… Revenge will be mine.' Punk thought with a sadistic grin as he picked up his WWE Championship, holding it against himself.

"And… the spin doctor has awakened… Spin… Spin… Spin…" Punk murmured, grinning manically. "Spin some more. Set people up to fall… Watch me rise above them all…"


End file.
